


When The Tide Comes In

by rainekind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainekind/pseuds/rainekind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You won't like it, but in the end, you know you're going to have to warm up to eventuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Tide Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Author here. I just wanted to let you know that this is my first real fic, so I'd love constructed criticism if there's some you're willing to give. The archive warnings will be for future chapters!

As snow coats every raised surface outside, a young troll sits in a small, abandoned cabin in the middle of snowy nowhere-land. A very young companion, fresh out of wigglerhood, sleeps bundled in two blankets in your lap. Of course, taking care of a child is in no way what you, Meenah Peixes, wanted to do, well, ever; unfortunately, you have no choice in the matter. You will not have the blood of an innocent on your hands, especially if the innocent in question is in the same predicament as you are, just…five and a half sweeps younger.  
Kicking another thawed and dried log into the fire, you wonder how long you are going to have to stay in the current hellhole. You have no idea when it will stop snowing. Maybe in a few days. Maybe it will take a month. Whatever the time, your plan is to get your and little Feferi out and to the nearest town by the following week. Whoever left the abandoned cabin has certainly left enough food; cans of strange, foreign substances that tasted slightly sweet stocked the lone shelf next to the window. Feferi didn’t like the gooey “baked beans” very much, but it was food so they both ate it.  
Just a perigee ago, you would have been having a feast. Of course, it would have been included with arguments with the Empress and awkward glares and glances from her “regular visitor,” Orphaner Dualscar, but it would have been a feast. Funny how only those deprived of luxuries realize what they really are. You sigh at the thoughts that bring you back to why you are there in the first place.  


“DEGENERATE REBEL HEIRESS,” the Dersite newspapers headlined. Yes, you were a rebel, but it is only because the rules were so dumb. It is also due in part to the fact that you found an heiress grub and refused to cull her. Finding a weak spot in you has quickened the Condescension’s scheme to cull you in your sleep, and you foolishly appeared on the night the heiress have expected you to. A quick, clean escape with the not-culled grub brought you completely out of the sea and onto an autumn landscape.  
You were not used to such silence. Underwater, there has always been some kind of noise, whether it be a faint rushing of the water in your ears or the quiet tones of a side conversation, sound carried and echoed and it has never been truly silent. Not like it is on the land. The only sounds came from the brushing of long grass against your legs and the crunching of warm-colored leaves under your feet. You were in awe; you’d never seen anything like it. Everything was so vibrant; the smell of wet earth and leaves, the feeling of autumn wind against your wet skin, the millions and millions of different colors of trees, grass, the sky! It was a marvelous sight.  


Wandering this new world, you came upon a small cabin. It looked like it hadn’t been lived in for perigees, maybe sweeps. You didn’t pay attention to the cans for a while, mostly going back out to the ocean and catching fish as you did when you were younger.   
That is before winter struck. Six-sweep-old you had absolutely no idea what was coming, especially because you had never seen snow before. So, as a consequence, you have quickly boarded up the cabin and explored ways to keep warm. Eventually, fire came into the equation; while experimenting with the fireplace (seriously what the fuck is that thing), You stumbled upon fire. Of course! You’ve never been a reader, but Dualscar told of it in his long anecdotes about living on land in Mariners’ Valley. Afraid of it at first, you always were one to challenge yourself and so you have figured out ways to make it bigger and how to make it go out. It is the only source of warmth you have, and you are slightly––only slightly––grateful to Dualscar for telling such lengthy tales. It is Dualscar, in fact, who always looked at your---  


CRASH.  


You are jolted from your thoughts by something hurtling through--and breaking--your window. “Fucking DAMN IT,” you hiss. “Fuckin’ pain in the ass fuckin’--” The thing that came in lands on top of the fireplace. It is a rock with a note tied to it, and it almost hit you in the face. You get up, heaving an irritated sigh and picking up Feferi in one hand as you pluck the note from its base with the other. As you read it, You almost drop the child and your vascular beat speeds up. Suddenly everything feels cold and you can hear your blood rushing in your ears. Feferi begins to whimper, and you clutched her tighter as you look out the window.  


The sea is stirring. You have to get out of there, fast, because they are coming for you.  
And you know that no matter how cold it is, no matter how soaking and freezing they are, the Empress’s armies will not stop until you and the little heiress are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it was short, but I really hope it'll get better! There may be possible NSFW in the future, but I promise I'll warn you beforehand.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
